Well, It Started With Star Trek
by mermaid2bseeker
Summary: TenthRose. My fingers ran away with me. It started with Star Trek, then entered romance, then some Jackie got thrown in, and I finally had to end it somewhere.


Well, It Started With Star Trek.  
by mermaid2bseeker

* * *

Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.  
Summary: Tenth/Rose. My fingers ran away with me. It started with Star Trek, then entered romance, then some Jackie got thrown in, and I finally had to end it somewhere.

* * *

Rose sat on her bed and watched as the characters on her t.v. flailed about the bridge. The Enterprise was once again locked in a deadly battle with an alien life-form. The situation was looking dire, the crew facing possible destruction.

The Doctor sat down next to her and look at the screen. His jaw dropped. "Tell me you are not watching Star Trek!"

She paused the action right before Kirk was about to demand the impossible from Scotty. "Why can't I watch Star Trek?"

"Because they're an abhorration of nature. They're an insult to explorers everywhere." He gestured. "Always swaning around the galaxy, meddling in other people's business, getting into trouble and picking fights with aliens."

"Yeah. Don't they remind you of us?"

He sputtered in shock. "What?! We're nothing like them."

"How not?"

"Well, first off we don't get into trouble, trouble just finds us. Secondly, we don't swan about the galaxy, we travel through time, and thirdly…" he paused, trying to think of something, "…the Tardis is much cooler than the Enterprise."

She laughed at the last reason.

"And another thing, I am not a stupid ape with a tribble on my head."

Rose caught her breath and asked, "a tribble?!"

He nodded. "My hair's a lot better than his."

"Sexy too."

The Doctor looked at her. "You think my hair's sexy?"

"Oh yes, definitely."

"Why? It's not like it's anything special." he asked. "Like ginger," he added softly.

"Oh get off the ginger thing. And your hair's sexy because it's always in that just got out of bed style."

"Do you think anything else about me is sexy?"

She tilted her head and looked him over. "Well, you do look like a sexy nerd whenever you wear your glasses."

He grinned. "I should wear them more often."

"That would be nice."

"Anything else?"

She glanced at his mouth. Every time he smiled or grinned it made her stomach flutter, just like now. "Your smile."

"Really? My smi—" Rose closed the distance between them and silenced him with her lips. "—mmmmm."

Their tongues clashed and fought each other. It didn't surprise her to find he tasted somewhat like bananas. His hands found their way up her shirt to roam along her back and his lips left a trail of kisses along her jaw to her ear, which he nipped gently at, before moving down to her neck.

The warm tingling sensations caused Rose to fumble with the buttons on his suit, so he brushed her hands away and undid the buttons for her. She pushed the jacket off and tugged his shirt out of his pants. His hands moved along her sides and pulled her shirt up and off, discarding it on the floor.

Together they fell to the bed. She straddled him and undid the buttons on his shirt. When it was open she yanked off his tie, and tossing it aside, bent down and kissed him some more. He wrapped his arms around her waist and trailed his fingers up her back, making quick work of the bra clasp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!!!" They froze and looked to the door. Jackie Tyler stood in the hallway staring at them with murder in her eyes.

Rose quickly disentangled herself from the Doctor and yanked her shirt back on. "Mum! What are you doing back so early?" Behind her the Doctor sat up and rebuttoned his shirt.

"Jackie! This isn't what it looks like." She stared at him with the patented mother-glare-of-death. "Alright, so this is exactly what it looks like. Please don't kill me!"

"Rose, kitchen now! You," she pointed at him, "stay here. I will deal with you later." She followed her daughter out of the room.

* * *

Although he couldn't hear their entire conversation, he did hear the occasion word, such as alien and irresponsible. He put his jacket back on and tried to think of a way to escape without Jackie seeing him. There was no way out through the window, but maybe the back door. As quietly as he could he inched his way down the hall and opened the back door. Once outside he hurried down the fire escape and ran to into the Tardis.

Truly if Jackie wanted to kill him, this was probably the only safe place to be. Rose would know where to find him when it was all over. No sooner had he thought that then the door opened and in she walked.

"Coward," she said sitting in the pilot's chair.

He nodded. "Concerning your mother, yes I am." He sat next to her. "So, how did it go?"

She groaned. "Oh, you know the usual. 'He's older than you, he's an alien. You're being irresponsible.' So then I mentioned that she didn't seem to care you were an alien when she wanted to see what else you had two of."

"When was this, then?"

"You wouldn't remember, you were unconscious."

He panicked. If he had been unconscious, then Jackie could have done anything to him. He still remembered her trying to flirt with him when they first met.

"Relax," Rose said, looking at him. "She didn't do anything to you. I made sure."

"What that's a relief be—" once again he found himself silenced by her lips. After a few moments, he pulled away. "Here? Now?"

"Why not? She can't interrupt us in here."

He stood up. "I wouldn't put it past her." He pushed some buttons and flipped a couple of switches. The Tardis shook a little then settled into a steady hum. "There, we're surfing the vortex. Now she can't interrupt."

She grabbed his hand. "Bedroom." Together they made their way through the corridors, stripping off clothes as they went.

* * *

THE END.

A/N: I know I don't write make-out scenes very well, mainly because I'm immature and still think sex is icky. Though I am in college, so maybe there's something wrong with me.

Sorry, I'm rambling. Please review.


End file.
